Stark Apprentice
by nanu107
Summary: The problem with especial children was that usually they never forget a particular face. That was the reason he'd avoided the Stark Expo and standing here before the frowning Tony Stark proved things.


**Stark Apprentice**

The problem with especial children was that usually they never forget a particular face.

Especially children with higher IQ or magically capable.

So Balthazar had sort of waltzed through their lives, asked if they could try the ring, and when all failed he would be forced to cast a quick quiet spell to make them forget about him. In many cases he remembered, in other he was too disappointed to even guess he'd done something wrong. There were countless cases, in which he'd met the particular child years later, and still adults they would remember him. They would share an awkward moment, probably a quiet greeting, and then Balthazar would cast that spell and make himself invisible for them and their families. Yet sometimes there was no opportunity to cast the spell, and he found himself in a bit of a sticky wicket.

Like right now.

That was the reason he'd avoided the Stark Expo and standing here before the frowning Tony Stark proved things.

'  
'

The Stark Expo was the event all the nerds of the city, if not the world were waiting for, and although he was a closet nerd, Balthazar had not been interested in visiting. He had, of course, given Dave two tickets and when Becky told the apprentice he should take Benet, because the boy would enjoy such things more, they had gone and enjoy themselves a whole weekend. Then they returned home, and told Balthazar all about it.

"Then I'm glad I bought you the VIP passes."

"VIP passes? These are… I can go back wherever I want!" Balthazar turned to Dave, frowning, while the boy seemed to have been given the holy grail of all passes. Which was truth, in essence. "Tony Stark is coming this weekend, you should come with me."

"No I don't think I should, I'm too busy…"

"With what?"

That was one of the problems of having become so close to Dave, he knew Balthazar's general schedule. So after a little bantering, and realizing it was a no win situation, Balthazar agreed to go to the Expo with Dave. Balthazar, who had been out of the loop for the last fifty years (he kept insisting it was only ten, with the urn and everything) had just learned about Tony Stark's new identity as Iron Man, and seemed rather interested in the workings of whatever device he had created. So Dave took him to the _New Stark Industries_ Expo, created to relate the story and working of the improved arc reactor.

"See, the blue center is the arc reactor, miniaturized by Stark. He built it, in a cave from a box of scraps, can you believe that?"

"Yes, only because you are telling me." Said Balthazar, amused by the idolizing treats Dave showed towards the much older physics nerd Tony Stark was. Balthazar was no fool the Stark name had been famous all over the world and he'd read several times about Howard and Anthony Stark, but the direction the company had taken in the last few years were so disgusting to Balthazar; It was not a very Merlinian thing to do destroying the world for money. The world was better off now that Tony Stark had decided instead of destroying it he would defend it as Iron Man.

Balthazar _hmm_'ed and looked t the display of the arc reactor; the original blue prints were displayed under a special bullet proof glass, and was constantly monitored by several computer systems. It had more security surrounding it than the Constitution. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out his gold frame glasses, Balthazar read the small notes and specifications while Dave himself leaned and started to murmur several equations that could have served to fix the mistakes in the old blue prints.

"The actual arc reactor at Stark Industries is much larger than this one. Probably because of the circumference of energy….

"The equation here is also wrong."

"No you can't say that; Tony Stark is never wrong in his math."

"This wasn't done by Tony Stark; this is Howard Stark's handwriting."

"How do you know?" Balthazar didn't answer. "Could you have met him? Did you work at the creation of the arc reactor?"

"No, because this equation is wrong."

"Goodness you seem to comprehend a great deal in the matter; have you ever considered a job at _Stark Industries_?" Said a soft female voice, with a little amusement hidden in the tone and laughter in the equally blue eyes. Balthazar turned as did Dave and surprise edged the blue eyes of the older sorcerer. Dave let out a gasp of surprise as Balthazar smiled and realized who the woman was.

"Child, how are you? It's been too long."

"Too long indeed, how are you, master?" Balthazar welcomed the woman into his arms, and she buried her nose against his neck, arms wrapping tightly around him; her fingers Dave noticed, dug into the trench coat while Balthazar caressed the soft looking cascading red hair. They seemed quite comfortable with each other and the hug held so much intimacy Dave had to actually turn away before he blushed. He felt like an intruder interrupting a special reunion. After a minute of quiet whispering between the couple before him, Dave watched them part and Balthazar kissed each of the woman's temples then her forehead.

"Child, allow me to introduce you someone very special." Still with his arm wrapped around the woman's shoulder Balthazar turned to Dave. "This is my new apprentice, Dave Stutler." The woman offered her hand to shake, and Dave took it with much care, trembling as he did. The woman smiled at him, her blue eyes and smile truthful; not the one's he'd seen in newspapers or magazine clips. "The Prime Merlinian." Said Balthazar making the woman gasp a little, and her other hand came to rest over Dave's hand. Dave looked down at the limbs laced with his, and notice a simple golden band wrapped around her index finger; he could tell that was the source of her power.

"It is an honor; whatever you need I am at your service."

"You are Pepper Potts."

"Yes I am."

"You are Pepper Potts at my service."

"Dave."

"I can't help it;" a moment of wheezing followed and Dave touched Balthazar's shoulder, not wanting to tall to the floor. "I think I'm pulling a _Dave Stutler_."

"Deep breaths, Dave, deep breaths."

"Is he alright?"

"Perfectly fine, don't worry I'll untangle your hands from his in a moment." Pepper laughed and Balthazar helped Dave calm down. After calming Dave down Balthazar and the apprentice were treated to lunch by the woman who was now CEO of Stark Industries. She shared a lot of things with Dave, how Balthazar used to train her, where they had traveled for the sake of her training and snippets of funny things that happened in those years of apprenticeship. Dave soaked all up; amazed by the knowledge he was somehow linked to Pepper Potts, his idol's old PA and now co-owner of the company. "Now that I know you maybe I can find you a gig at SI lab."

"What? Really?" Said Dave surprise and quickly, almost sputtering his drink. Balthazar smiled.

"I am owner I can do what I want."

"Owner? I thought Stark was owner."

"He is, and Tony does whatever I ask him to so…"

"I thought you were only there to protect him."

"After the Afghanistan incident I… I decided to quit the bodyguard job."

"Bodyguard?" Asked Dave already frowning at the conversation the older sorcerers were having. "You are Tony Stark's bodyguard?"

"For a few years, yes I was."

"His mother, Maria, was a very special someone for me." Started Balthazar turning to Dave. "After I tested Tony to see if he could have been the Prime Merlinian and he wasn't it, then she asked me to help protect the child." Dave started stuttering again, this time Balthazar just ignored him and continued his conversation with Pepper.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, just… let him be."

"It's so good to see you Master, I was starting to worry since I haven't heard from you. Now I know it's because Veronica is out. How is she?"

"Great, she stayed home because of the pregnancy. She was too tired this morning."

"What grand news Master, a child? I am so happy for you!"

"Thank you. I want you to drop by and visit, Veronica would absolutely love you. I've told her about you and she was fascinated by some of our stories together."

"Then I shall visit you, still at the Arcana Cabana?"

"Yes, I am remodeling it actually." That seemed to surprise the woman.

'  
'

"I have a treat for you two; a new pavilion added during the remodeling after the Vanko incident." Said Pepper as she guided them through an empty street. "Tony insisted in creating it and although I think it's his ego out of control he wanted to dedicate it to his father." She pulled out a special key and slid it into place. "Only two other visitors had the special honor of seeing it, and I want to Prime Merlinian to enjoy it before its open to the public."

"What is it?"

Pepper smiled and pushed the door open. They entered into a dark space, so dark none could see a thing beyond their nose. "Jarvis," Said Pepper's voice, echoing in the ceiling what seemed to be vast. "Protocol 71B _TestDrive_." And the lights turned on.

"Welcome to Building 17B Miss Potts."

"Thank you, Jarvis." Pepper walked into the already cleaned up pavilion and pulled her companions with hers. "This is an entire pavilion dedicated to Iron Man." Because it was the Iron Man pavilion, Stark Industries had made sure not only that it was the most advance one but the largest one. Dave suggested that this was Tony Stark's ego out of control but the man had a sensible Personal Assistant that would not let such things get out of control. It was toned down; according to Pepper the original plans made it much grander but during the building phase Tony realized that things could not be as he wanted.

Most especially when he had to display the different Iron Man suits.

That got them thinking, maybe a perfect replica of his laboratory was not the best idea, so it was redesigned into a quieter yet more advance pavilion. There were replicas of the suits, but only the carcasses, there was a Jarvis but it wasn't as advance as the one in the house, there even was a line of sports car (including his trashed Cobra with a Mark II resting on top of it). All the place was missing was the bots and Tony himself. Dave soaked it up quickly, moving from one display to the other while Pepper and Balthazar chatted quietly through the hallway.

"He seems a good boy."

"He is, little stubborn but good."

"I'm happy for you. Finally have Veronica and are free to pursue your life."

"_Mmm_." Responded Balthazar softly, and halted, taking Pepper's hands. "What about you? I've read you are dating Stark." Pepper lowered her eyes and bit her lip, shifting from one heeled foot to the other. "Does he make you happy?"

"Yes, in a weir way he does."

"Don't tell me I have to worry about you now, Pepper love. It's not easy for me to live knowing you are miserable."

"But I'm not! Tony does make me happy. After all he is trying to have a relationship and hadn't been a jerk in a while."

"He's a jerk to you?"

"Before we started dating."

"And afterwards?"

"Then too, but the point is he's trying." Balthazar's eyebrow lifted, while Pepper smiled. "I'm happy, master, I really am."

Balthazar nodded and pulled her for a hug. "Then I'm happy you are happy." And Balthazar dropped a kiss over her temple.

"What's happening here?" The two of them turned, and saw Tony Stark, the one and only, standing a few feet away looking quite serious, even mad, at them. Pepper untangled from Balthazar, who released her quickly, and made her way to Tony. He wasn't happy, but as soon as she was within arm's range, he wrapped around her like a vise.

"Tony, I didn't you know you were coming."

"I just got here. What's happening here?" He asked again, dark eyes staring at Balthazar. The sorcerer just smiled and continued to stare at him.

"This is Balthazar Blake, my _uncle_ Balthazar Blake." Her ring took a soft glow while her fingers turned his chin so their eyes cold lock. The magic was so subtle that it made Balthazar glad and proud of his old apprentice. "I found him and my cousin Dave wondering around the Expo, so I invited them to see the new pavilion."

The magic wasn't working, it was wrapped around Tony, but it wasn't sinking as it should. Balthazar frowned at the particular while Pepper whispered something to the man, who relaxed and finally allowed the spell to sink in. Balthazar came closer, to serve as back up for the spell Pepper was trying to cast, and offered his hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark." He said softly, his own ring taking a green tint of light and magic.

"Do I know you?" Asked Tony as they shook hands.

"I would remember if I've meet you sir, believe me."

In truth they had met, years ago when the man was still a child, seven years old actually. When the article of _Popular Mechanic_ (was the magazine called that?) announcing the Stark child had been building engines with his father Balthazar had decided to travel upstate and visit Maria Stark, the apprentice of an old friend of his, and present the dragon statue. Maria had been ecstatic about his visit, but when the little statue was placed over the boy's hand and nothing happened there had been a bit of disappointment.

But a year or so later Maria asked Balthazar to visit again. The child was incapable of performing simple spells, and a test was in order to see if the child could be a sorcerer. It was devastating for both parents to learn Tony had been born without the gift. He could use the entire capacity of his brain; to Balthazar's surprise the boy could think and learn during sleep, manipulate small amounts of matter to help him convince others, but he was incapable of performing greater feats of magic. Even physics came easy (much easier than to the usual nerd) to Tony. It had been devastating to the point both parents gave on their powers to raise their child as a normal human being; they never left the fight against Morganians but to know their child could not perform magic was enough to fight as a normal human being. Now Tony Stark's life was far from normal.

Probably magic was the factor that helped Tony create the miniaturized Arc Reactor in a cave, from a box of scraps.

The fear of Morganians hurting her child drove Maria to ask Balthazar to train someone to protect Tony; at the moment it seemed like an outrageous thing to ask for but then again this was Maria Stark, sorcerer extraordinaire living as simple human, and Howard Stark, _Mr. Stubborn _personified. So Balthazar found the most capable of apprentices of the age and… Well that was Pepper's story to tell now.

Tony stared at Balthazar in silence, and for a moment the spell sank in. When their hand separated it bounced right off of the man and then a smile made its way to both man's lips. Hippocratic smiles were always easily recognizable.

"Well, since we are all here why not have lunch together?" Asked Tony turning from Balthazar to Pepper, making both of them smile. Thank God they could eat more than the average human being.

"Let's get Dave and get to it then." Said Pepper giving Tony a kiss on the cheek and hurrying to the general direction of where Dave had disappeared to. Alone the two men just turned from each other and for a few seconds there was silence.

"So," Said Tony suddenly, while Balthazar looked at the empty cases where the different replicas of the miniaturized arc reactors were supposed to be displayed. "Are you still carrying the odd statue around?"

Balthazar turned, a new smile set on his lips, while Tony Stark just frowned at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about sir."

"The _Uncle Balthazar_ thing is cute, not convincing though. Now who are you and how come you haven't age a thing in the twenty years I've last seen you?"

"Why, are you looking for the fountain of youth?"

"People will always remember me young, that's how they see Iron Man."

"Then this conversation is over." Balthazar turned to leave and came face to face with Dave.

"That's Tony Stark."

"Yes, and we are leaving."

"But that's Tony Stark." Whined Dave not understanding why it was necessary for them to hurry away while Pepper made her way towards Tony surprised at the departing men.

"_Uncle_ Balthazar?"

"Pepper I'm sorry but I have to take Dave downtown, his anti-itch cream is due and we must pick it up before they close the pharmacy."

"Close the… It's twelve thirty unless it's run by and old Spanish couple in need of their one o'clock nap they won't close."

"How did you know?" Said Balthazar as he slid out the emergency door.

"Your uncle Balthazar is nuts."

"Maybe you said something to him that made him uncomfortable?"

"I only complimented his 300 year old rawhide thresh coat."

"Tony!"

"What? It was very… _chic_."

'  
'

Author's Ramblings: This was hidden in my backup. Like it?


End file.
